All or Nothing
by animelover115a
Summary: Hello! Welcome to my version of Naruto's story after the war. Hinata is unconscious in the hospital and Naruto is charged with watching over her while she is in the hospital and after she is released. Lets see where this goes shall we? Please read and let me know what you think! :) Rating this M for future content. NaruxHina
1. Sneak Peak!

Welcome to a sneak peak at my first ever fan fiction! Please let me know what you think and any recommendations you may have. I'll take them into consideration and I would greatly appreciate it! :) Please let me know if you think I should continue or remove. Thank you!

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I do not own Naruto or anything to do with it. I'm just a fan. -sigh-

**All or Nothing**

He walks into the room and kicks his shoes off at the door. He throws his keys at the table but they don't quite make it and slide to the floor. Choosing to ignore the keys, The 17 year old unzips his jacket and it crashes to the floor. His shirt soon follows suit along with his pants. Clad in only his boxers, Naruto sighs as he falls onto his bed. He doesn't even bother to pull back the covers. He is home. In Konoha. Safe. They were all safe. He rolls over onto his back. _"She is safe…" _

Naruto lets out a loud sigh as he rolls over. "Hinata…" The girl who has been in and out of his mind for the last several months. She had saved him so many times in the last few months in so many ways he has lost count. She showed him a power in her he had never seen before. Was this the power of love or just some power she had hidden away all these years? He didn't know. Love… She loves him…. Naruto Uzumaki… A girl like Hinata Hyuga loves a guy like Naruto Uzumaki… A tear rolls down his cheek as he thinks of the lavender eyed girl.

"Hinata… Why… Why did you get in the way…?" Naruto throws his legs over the edge of the bed as more tears roll onto the floor. It has been three weeks since the war ended. Naruto had promptly passed out after defeating Madara, Kaguya, and regaining Kurama. While unconscious however, Naruto was attacked by a Zetsu. Hinata had leapt into the fray and saved Naruto yet again. She managed to block the strike but she was still injured from the war and Zetsu overpowered her and stabbed her through the shoulder. She took the opportunity to juken him in the stomach and pushed him back from Naruto. She held him off with the last bit of chakra she had until Sasuke showed up and bailed her out before she passed out or died. After Sasuke took over and finished off Zetsu with ease, Hinata made her way to Naruto and gave her last bit of chakra to heal him before she too passed out next to him.

Naruto had woken up in Konoha Hospital a week later and was told what occurred. They had placed Hinata in the same room due to lack of room in the hospital and Tsunade believed Hinata would be safest close to Naruto. Naruto had stayed by her side for a good week after that point waiting for her to wake up. After a week, Tsunade ordered that he return home of a night. He had argued with her but she refused to back down on her orders claiming that he was taking up space and smelling up the joint. She even drug him out of the hospital by the ear! Naruto had tried sneaking in to see her and it worked at first… Until Sakura walked in to check up on Hinata and found him in the window. Ever since, Sasuke was assigned to escort him out as soon as the sun set.

Naruto wipes the tears from his face. Today had been especially hard for Naruto. Hinata had crashed around noon. Her condition wasn't supposed to be that poor. They began running more tests to see what else is wrong. Naruto was still told to leave at night but he was scared to leave her. Tsunade refused to let him stay, but allowed him to make a clone. If anything went wrong, Hiashi agreed for Naruto to be called to the hospital. Apparently the clan has disowned Hinata and made Hanabi the heir. Hiashi wasn't too happy about that but was working to find a way to move Hinata safely away from the clan. Naruto has been working with him on that. If Hiashi could not find a place for Hinata, she was to stay in Naruto's guest room so that they both knew she was safe. Naruto had even asked Sasuke to let her stay in the Uchiha complex… That was a terrible idea.

After leaving the hospital, Naruto had trained until he was out of strength. It was now 4 in the morning and he would be going to the hospital around 6:30 since that was the earliest he was allowed to show up. After a few deep breaths to calm him, he stood from the bed and made his way to the shower. Hopefully the tests would tell them why she was still unconscious after three weeks. She may even wake up… He turns on the water and steps in… "Hinata, Hang in there…"


	2. A Sudden Awakening

Hello! Hello! Please step inside! So glad you could make it! Welcome to my very first Naruto FanFic! I know, I know. I'm a noob. ;P Don't worry about it! Just sit back and relax. Please enjoy the story. I promise to do my best.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything related to the story. The honors go to Kishimoto for this fabulous work!

Thoughts: _"words words words"_

Spoken: "words words words"

Kurama/ other bijuu (Not sure if I will include them much if at all…): **Words words words**

Now let's get started shall we?! :D

Chapter One: A Sudden Awakening

He walks into the room and kicks his shoes off at the door. He throws his keys at the table but they don't quite make it and slide to the floor. Choosing to ignore the keys, The 17 year old unzips his jacket and it crashes to the floor. His shirt soon follows suit along with his pants. Clad in only his boxers, Naruto sighs as he falls onto his bed. He doesn't even bother to pull back the covers. He is home. In Konoha. Safe. They were all safe. He rolls over onto his back. _"She is safe…" _

Naruto lets out a loud sigh as he rolls over. "Hinata…" The girl who has been in and out of his mind for the last several months. She had saved him so many times in the last few months in so many ways he has lost count. She showed him a power in her he had never seen before. Was this the power of love or just some power she had hidden away all these years? He didn't know. Love… She loves him…. Naruto Uzumaki… A girl like Hinata Hyuga loves a guy like Naruto Uzumaki… A tear rolls down his cheek as he thinks of the lavender eyed girl.

"Hinata… Why… Why did you get in the way…?" Naruto throws his legs over the edge of the bed as more tears roll onto the floor. It has been three weeks since the war ended. Naruto had promptly passed out after defeating Madara, battling Kaguya and regaining Kurama. While unconscious however, Naruto was attacked by a Zetsu. Hinata had leapt into the fray and saved Naruto yet again. She managed to block the strike but she was still injured from the war and Zetsu overpowered her and stabbed her through the shoulder. She took the opportunity to juken him in the stomach and pushed him back from Naruto. She held him off with the last bit of chakra she had until Sasuke showed up and bailed her out before she passed out or died. After Sasuke took over and finished off Zetsu, Hinata made her way to Naruto and gave her last bit of chakra to heal him before she too passed out next to him.

Naruto had woken up in Konoha Hospital a week later and was told what occurred. They had placed Hinata in the same room due to lack of room in the hospital and Tsunade believed Hinata would be safest close to Naruto. Naruto had stayed by her side for a good week after that point waiting for her to wake up. After a week, Tsunade ordered that he return home of a night. He had argued with her but she refused to back down on her orders claiming that he was taking up space and smelling up the joint. She even drug him out of the hospital by the ear! Naruto had tried sneaking in to see her and it worked at first… Until Sakura walked in to check up on Hinata and found him in the window. Ever since, Sasuke was assigned to escort him out as soon as the sun set.

Naruto wipes the tears from his face. Today had been especially hard for Naruto. Hinata had crashed around noon. Her condition wasn't supposed to be that poor. They began running more tests to see what else is wrong. Naruto was still told to leave at night but he was scared to leave her. Tsunade refused to let him stay, but allowed him to make a clone. If anything went wrong, Hiashi agreed for Naruto to be called to the hospital. Apparently the clan has disowned Hinata and made Hanabi the heir. Hiashi wasn't too happy about that but was working to find a way to move Hinata safely away from the clan. Naruto has been working with him on that. If Hiashi could not find a place for Hinata, she was to stay in Naruto's guest room so that they both knew she was safe. Naruto had even asked Sasuke to let her stay in the Uchiha complex… That was a terrible idea.

After leaving the hospital, Naruto had trained until he was out of strength. It was now 4 in the morning and he would be going to the hospital around 6:30 since that was the earliest he was allowed to show up. After a few deep breaths to calm him, he stood from the bed and made his way to the shower. Hopefully the tests would tell them why she was still unconscious after three weeks. She may even wake up… He turns on the water and steps in… "Hinata, Hang in there…"

Naruto's clone sits dutifully next to her bed. It has been there ever since Naruto left. Don't those things get tired? Sakura lets out a sigh as she shakes her head at the clone.

"What? Is something wrong?! Do I need to get the boss? I can get the boss!" Here we go again. Another sigh leaves her.

"No, she is still stable. She should be just fine. She does need to wake up though." The clone nods his head and turns back to the sleeping girl. A small smile can be seen on its face. Sakura can't help but let a small one escape as well. Even if it is just a clone, it is nice to see Naruto with a smile.

"She is beautiful isn't she?" Sakura jumps when she hears the voice behind her. The clone's head snaps up at the voice and smiles.

"Hi boss! You are here a bit early!"

"Kami Naruto! You scared me!" As they are yelling at him, Naruto dispels the clone and rubs his head a bit as the memories flood in.

"Gomen Sakura chan. How is she? We probably don't have any results back from the tests yet but…" She could see the worry in his eyes. She looks down at the clip board and begins to shuffle through the papers.

"Sorry Naruto, but I have just gotten on my shift. When they gave me a report they said there was nothing new and Shizune is still going over the tests. She wants to be sure she misses nothing. I was just about to do a checkup on her." Sakura stops flipping through the papers and looks over at the girl sleeping on the bed.

"Oh, okay then. I'll take my seat then. Did Hiashi say when he would be in today? I was wanting to let him know that Ten Ten and Hanabi are free to come by and get Hinata's room ready whenever they would like."

"I think he has a clan meeting today and won't be able to come in until sometime this afternoon. Oh! He wanted me to tell you that the clan elders were wanting to interrogate- I mean speak with you about Hinata. He didn't sound too thrilled."

"Of course they do! They will do anything to get her branded and thrown into that damned branch family! Over my dead body! Neji would never forgive me." Darkness crossed over Naruto's face so fast Sakura was unsure of whether she actually saw it or not. It was quickly replaced with a sad smile as he reached out and took Hinata's hand into his.

"How much longer do you think she will be out like this? I-I really need to talk to her… Even though I still have no clue what I will say. But I have to tell her something. So she has to wake up soon right?" His question really wasn't for her. Sakura knows that, but she decided to answer it either way.

"I really don't know, Naruto. We won't know until the tests are back or she wakes up. Until then it is a guessing game. The human body is a tricky thing but the human will is even more amazing. She will pull through this. You just have to be patient and wait for her." Sakura moves to the opposite side of Naruto and begins her checkup.

"I know she will pull through. I just wish she would hurry up and come back to me. We have a lot to talk about." Sakura just nods her head and continues her work. Naruto looks over at the window and sees the sun rising. He kisses Hinata's hand and lays it down gently. He then stands and pulls open the curtains and throws open the window like he has for the last two weeks. He heard somewhere that fresh air helps the body. When he turns back around to walk back to his seat he sees Sakura has stopped her checkup and was focusing her chakra enhanced hand over Hinata's chest. To be specific, her heart. Her eyebrows are pulled together in focus.

"Sakura… What- What is it? Is she okay?" Panic starts to fill him. Please don't let it be more bad news. He quickly makes his way back to Hinata and takes her hand. He begins to run his fingers over her forehead to move her hair back into place. Sakura completely ignores Naruto and turns to the door and yells out into the hallway.

"I need Tsunade in here. NOW! I need two more nurses! Come on people! Move it!" Sakura reenters the room and goes back to hovering her hands over Hinata's heart.

"Sakura you could have used the call light. What is going on? Is she okay?" His hands are beginning to shake a little as the panic fills him. Why wasn't Sakura telling him anything? She looks up at him and he can see the worry in her face.

"I'm not sure yet Naruto. I need Tsunade in here to confirm me, but I think her heart has an irregular beat that wasn't there earlier. At least it isn't in her charts or records." As Sakura finished her explanation (if you can call it that), two more nurses came in.

"Well, what does that mean? How could that happen?" Worry is etched into his face. He can feel it. Sakura begins to bark out orders.

"You! You check her monitor. Look for irregular patterns or anything unusual. You! You get a crash cart ready and be on standby. When Tsunade gets here we move!" The nurses nod their heads and begin their tasks. Crash cart?! Is she going to crash again?! No! Please no! He looks down at Hinata's face. Small beads of sweat cover her forehead. Her breathing is starting to quicken too. That can't be good.

"Sakura…"

"Cart is ready. We are set to go." The Nurse announces.

"Her heart beat is all over the place! I'm surprised she hasn't coded yet." The other one decides to put her two cents in.

_"__This isn't good. I may not be a medic but I know this isn't good!"_ Fear has now taken over Naruto. He can't lose her. She loves him. He needs her!

"Sakura!" Naruto yells trying to get her attention. He is once again ignored. One of the nurses come over and tries to make Naruto move back. He ignored the command and stared at Sakura, waiting for her to explain.

"Where the hell is Tsunade?! We need her here NOW!"

"SAKURA! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" The room falls silent as the nurses scurry around. Sakura looks up at Naruto and sees the panic and fear. If only she could ease his mind…

"I don't know. She is coding on us again." She can see the fear overflow in his features. His grip on Hinata's hand slightly tightens and he looks down onto her face.

"Hinata. Hang in there okay? Please? Please don't leave me. Can you hear me? Tsunade is on her way and- "

"Like hell she is! This girl isn't crashing on us anymore!" Tsunade bellows as she inters the room and Sakura steps out of her way.

"Baa-Chan! Save her! Please!" Tears are threatening to overflow. He can't lose her! He hasn't told her how he feels. Hell! He doesn't know how he feels! But she can't leave him! She just can't!

"Naruto I need you to calm down. I have her. She will be fine. You have to calm down. She can sense you. She can tell when you are distressed and she reacts. Breathe." Naruto does as he was told and tries his best to calm down. He takes a deep breath. Her eyes flutter a bit. Her breathing slows slightly and her heartbeat begins to even out.

"T-Tsunade…. What-"Sakura starts.

"I don't know but Naruto, you need to calm down more. It seems to help her."

"O-Okay…" Naruto takes another deep breath and his grip lightens a bit. He still has a slight tremble though. Her breathing and heart are almost normal. The sweat is gone.

"S-She is stabilizing… I don't understand…" One of the nurses looks over Hinata's monitor. A puzzled look overtakes their features.

"She reacts to Naruto. It's odd but not unheard of." Tsunade says as she straitens her spine. She should be fine as long as Naruto calms down."

"So… I-I almost caused her to crash?" _"I almost killed her by being worried?"_

"No. You didn't trigger the attack. But when you started to panic, she followed suit. It happens sometimes. You need to remain calm, Okay?" Naruto nods his head and reaches a hand up to wipe some of the leftover sweat off her forehead.

"So… She is going to be fine?"

"Yes. She will be just fine. But we do need to figure out what is setting off these attacks." Tsunade lets out a sigh as she finishes her examination.

"You hear that Hinata? You're going to be fine now. Sorry for worrying you. I'm all better now too." He gives her a small smile and runs his finger on her cheek.

"N-Nar-ut-uto…" The whole room goes silent and the sleeping Hyuga begins to open her eyes. Her free hand moves to cover his. "Na-rut-ruto…. W-Water… Pl- Please…" She manages to choke out.

"Hinata! Yeah! Water! Right!" He reaches for the water jug sitting on her night stand and sits her up for a sip. "Only a small sip okay? You have been out of a while." She gives him a small nod and he helps place the straw between her lips. She takes a small sip and it seems to wake her up even more. She takes a couple more cautious sips before moving her lips away from the straw.

"N-Naruto-Kun… Thank you." She gives him a small smile and he can see the light come back into her eyes. Tears begin to fill his.

"H-Hinata! Yo-You're awake!" He wraps her into a hug and his tears slide down freely. "You're back! You're really back! I missed you!"

"H-How long was I o-out?" She asks as she returns the hug. "Y-You're safe. Th-Thank Kami."

"Yes. You both are safe. The war has been over for almost four weeks now and you slept through the whole celebration." Tsunade smiles over at the couple and can't help but feel the joy Naruto was giving off. "Welcome back, Hinata. You! Alert Hiashi that Hinata has awoken! Naruto…"

"Yes?" He sits back and looks over at Tsunade, still holding onto Hinata of course!

"You need to let her lay back and rest. She is awake but she still needs to rest."

"I-I am still a b-bit tired, Naruto-Kun…"

"Right. Of course. Sorry Hinata Chan." Naruto lies Hinata back down gently and tucks her back into bed. He then takes ahold of her hand and rubs her knuckles with his thumb.

"I just can't believe you are back. I mean, I knew you would come back but still…" He couldn't help but let the relief set in. She was safe. They still needed to figure out what was up with her heart going all crazy but she was awake!

"I-I'm sorry for worrying you, Naruto Kun. Thank you for watching over me." Hinata gave him a small smile. She was completely exhausted even though she has slept so much but she couldn't help but fell joy rush through her at the fact that Naruto was actually holding her hand! "_Big and warm. Just like the last time he held it, I can't help but feel safe."_

"Don't you worry about me! I'm a rock! And watching over you was no problem. I'll always be here for you Hinata! Always and forever." Naruto couldn't hide the slight blush and he couldn't ignore the tightening knot in his stomach or the pleasant ache he felt in his chest. What was this he was feeling? He liked Hinata. He had decided that this morning, but this feels different. He never felt anything like this when he liked Sakura all those years ago. It was odd. He would have to talk to Kakashi about it later.

"Naruto Kun…. Thank you. Thank you so much." Hinata smiled up at Naruto. When he looked down at her, the sight took his breath away. "_She looks so… Beautiful."_ The light from the window has raised enough to lighten up the room and its glow lit up her face in just the right way. Every part of her face seemed to glow in the light. He felt his heart rate pick up a bit as his eyes landed on her lips. They were a bit chapped, but to Naruto the looked completely inviting.

"Naruto are you just going to sit there and stare at my daughter all day until she falls asleep again?" Hiashi's voice broke Naruto from his trance. Hiashi had actually been standing there for quite a while now. He was worried about his daughter but didn't have it in him to interrupt them. She looks so happy with the boy next to her and it warms his heart. He hasn't been the best father in the world but he does love his daughters. Hiashi makes his way to the opposite side of Naruto and pulls up a chair. He then takes Hinata's other hand into his and placed a gentle kiss upon it. "Welcome back, daughter. I have missed you."

"F-Father! Y-You came to s-see me?" Hinata can't help but feel shock course through her. Sure she knew her father loved her, but she never thought he would bother to show any sign of affection. EVER!

"Of course I am here. You are my daughter. The elders may be unable to accept this fact but I am more than happy to."

"Father…" Tears filled the young Hyuga's eyes. She knew about the elders revoking her status. That happened right before the war. She didn't know her father was so against the idea though. She couldn't help but feel the joy.

"Speaking of the elders, we have a topic we need to discuss once you are feeling up to it. Until then I am leaving you in the hands of Naruto and the Hospital staff. I have a meeting I must attend, but I had to come by to see you before then. The elders can wait. You couldn't. I'd best be going though. If they get too impatient I fear what they would do for entertainment. Goodbye my daughter. I shall be back by to see you soon." Hiashi placed another soft kiss on Hinata's hand before he stood to leave the room.

"Naruto. I have trusted you with my precious daughter so far. Do not fail me. Watch over her for me."

"Of course! I would whether you approved of it or not!" Seriousness was not something Naruto was known to show often, but it was clear he was dead serious at the moment. He could even give the Hyuga a run for their money at this point.

"I'm happy to hear that from you boy. I may have to actually thank you someday." He gave Naruto a smile before he leaves the room. Everyone was stunned silent.

"Did… Did Hiashi Hyuga just show emotion in public?" The pinkette asks nobody in particular.

"Father… Thank you." A tired grin spreads across Hinata's features. She wishes to see her father like this more often.

"Well Miss Hinata, You seem to be doing fine. Your vitals are back to normal and you seem to be acting quite normal for waking up from a coma. You should be fine from now on. Take it easy on yourself. You will be tired for quite a while still. Use your call light if you need anything. If you start to feel funny or like something just isn't right, have Naruto send a couple clones to find Sakura and me. In the meantime, I'll send someone up with a small meal for you. Naruto, I need to go see what Shizune came up with in the tests. If you need me, I'll be in the lad or in the office. You two take it easy." Tsunade finished and was about to leave when she was stopped by Hinata.

"Hokage sama, Thank you for everything." Her gentle smile brought one of her own to her lips.

"Don't worry about it kid. I'd do anything for you and the gaki there!"

"HEY!" Tsunade couldn't help but chuckle at the way Naruto got angry and the hint of a giggle rising in Hinata's features.

"You two take it easy. Hinata see if you can manage to keep him under control. He can stay as late as you want him to tonight." With that Tsunade was gone.

"I'll leave you two as well. I'm on duty for most of the day so if you need me you can just press the call light and ask for me. I'll be in later to check up on you again. I am glad to see you are awake, Hinata! Bye guys." With a smile, Sakura left the room and Naruto and Hinata were alone in the room.

"Naruto kun…"

That's all for now folks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have started working on the next. I am not sure how often I will be updating but I'll do my best to send them out as often as possible! Feel free to leave a review. I welcome all kinds of criticism. Just try not to be too mean please! J Thank you once again for taking the time to read my story.

Until next time!

Animelover115a


End file.
